Grifball Addicts Anomynous
Grifball Addicts Anonymous Began in the month of April and after a slow start has flourished into a wide spread branch of players all bound by their addiction to the glorious game that is Grifball. In The Beginning Origional captain Synister Slave followed Grifball for a long time before actually creating his own team. As he was too cheap to buy the heroic mappack for 10 pounds..... However, once it became free he decided that it was time to forge his own team. Soon to become GBAA His first find was one - Legacy and for a long time there seemed to be a lull in interest after this glorious find. However, then came possibly one of the greatest turning point in GBAA history. The finding of Safe Ricky. SafeRicky One of the greatest influences in the team of Grifball Addicts Anonymous. His dedication knows no bounds as he has supported the team through thick and thin, creating team logos, councilling difficult decisions and holding the usual weekend practise for the UK branch of GBAA. He is currently the second in command of the UK branch of GBAA. He also assists with weekday practises held by Synister Slave and has helped develop and teach various move which make our diverse arsenal of tactics. Suffice to say without him Grifball Addicts Anonymous probably wouldn't be half as skilled as they are today. Other Players Zoidburg11 - He's on the team too. Calendar Grifball addicts anonymous will be participating in the UK Grifball summer league. They have also participated in a number of Grifball Bumrush tournaments to help gain experience from facing other teams. Weekday practises are held by Synister Slave and are ususally on Thursday's at 10.30 pm GMT Weekend practises are held by Safe Ricky and differ from day to day but usually are held from 8pm GMT onwards. Synister Slave (captain) will be away from 21st of July to the 28th of July Safe Ricky is currently MIA as he has recieved the Red Ring Of Death. The US branch up to this point has not come up with an official schedule. We are setting up scrimmages for practice until the US rookie leage starts. By then we will have our "calender" worked out. The Divide Unfortunately, due to the recent regulations decided by the heads of Grifball, GrifBall Addicts Anonymous was forced to remove two of its loved players as they were in different time zones to the UK. However, this gave an oppertunity to spread our addiction even further! And so, the Grifball Addicts of America was born. The head of the newly founded group was our best runner KMS EXTREMEwho now leads the front on infecting the US of A with our highly contagious game. I would personally like to thank every single player orgionally with GBAA who stayed to form this new branch, you have shown us true(not like TrueNamu) dedication to the team. So look out USA summer league because US GBAA is coming straight for you! Shortly before the end of the summer season, GBAA US disolved and were deleted by its captain. Real reasons are unsure, but just goes to show that the US branch just didnt have the solidarity that the UK division did Contacting the team To contact the UK branch of Grifball Addicts Anonymous, whether to ask questions, arrange a scrimmage or audition for any possible spaces that may appear in the future contact Synister Slave on either Xbox live, (E-mail - mattymc@hotmail.co.uk) or Roosterteeth To contact the US branch for the same reasons, contact me, KMS EXTREME, on Xbox Live or Rooster Teeth. My RT account is kylezero. Current Rosters UK GBAA branch Synister Slave, legacy3233, SafeRicky, targas, Brondwin Faith, zoidburg11, blarghonk2 And I would like to take a moment to say that every member of GBAA means alot to us as little or small you have helped us in some way. Group hug! Category:Team